


What's up?

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Whatsapp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis ha organizzato un appuntamento al buio per Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's up?

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt incontro della Fandom League di maridichallenge

Francis Bonnefoy è un ficcanaso, su questo non c’è dubbio. Peggio ancora, è un ficcanaso parecchio testardo, tanto da potersi confrontare con Arthur anche sugli argomenti da lui sgraditi. La sua mancanza di una vita romantica ha attratto l’attenzione di Francis, che si è attaccato all’argomento con la tenacità di una cozza allo scoglio. Dopo settimane e settimane di insistenze e ricatti, alla “dirò a tutti quanto hai pianto quando è finito Harry Potter” o “chissà cosa succederebbe se mostrassi questa tua foto dove dormi con un peluche”, Arthur non ha potuto fare altro che dichiarare la sconfitta e accettare l’inevitabile; dovrà andare a un appuntamento al buio. Nemmeno un’improvvisa malattia può salvarlo dall’impegno.

Il suo cellulare trilla; c’è un nuovo messaggio su Whatsapp.

**_Frog_ **

_Non hai così tanto bisogno di lamentarti_

_Rosbif_

_Sai bene che non ti farei incontrare con qualcuno che non ti piacerebbe_

_L’amour è una cosa seria_

_Eppure ti devo guardare tutti i giorni_

Risponde Arthur, irritato. Francis non mente, e lo sa. Metà delle coppie che conosce sono opera di Francis, disgustosamente innamorate – Arthur ha dovuto fare in modo che non comparissero sulla sua bacheca; c’è un tetto massimo a quanti _anima mia_ può sopportare al giorno, ed è stato nettamente superato – e alcune sposate da parecchi anni. Girano già leggende sul suo conto, dicono che averlo come intermediario è una garanzia quasi certa di successo – il vero mistero è perché non si è ancora aperto un’agenzia di matchmaking a questo punto. Non è chi incontrerà il problema; Arthur semplicemente non vuole uscire con qualche sconosciuto.

Non ha bisogno di trovare l’anima gemella. Ha i suoi amici, una buona vita sociale e soprattutto un lavoro che lo tiene parecchio impegnato. Una promozione si avvicina e lo avvicina a quello che veramente vuole fare e nulla lo deve distrarre da questo proposito. Una relazione ha bisogno di tempo e impegno che Arthur non è pronto a dare.

_Non prendermi in giro_

_Sono la vista migliore che ti sia mai capitata_

_Credici_

_Sappiamo bene entrambi che sei solo terrorizzato_

Terrorizzato? Lui?!

_Ti sei visto con Mogens ultimamente?_

_Non mi sono fumato nulla_

_Sono serio_

_Pensaci, rosbif_

_Nessun collega ti ha mai chiesto un appuntamento?_

_Non sei tanto male, e mi dicono che qualcuno trova il tuo accento sexy_

_A quanti hai detto di sì?_

_Anche con i tuoi orridi gusti, stento a credere che non ce ne sia stato uno che non ti piacesse_

… Forse Francis ha ragione. Quanto lo odia per averglielo fatto persino pensare! In ufficio Arthur interagisce giornalmente con moltissime persone e sì, spesso gli hanno proposto di uscire. Tutte le volte ha risposto con una scusa. Ho molto lavoro oggi, ho un impegno, e cose del genere che, per quanto vere, spesso poteva tranquillamente lasciare perdere per una sera.

Le relazioni di questo tipo sono come un campo minato, e Arthur non ha idea di come camminarci attraverso senza farsi del male. Ha avuto qualche relazione che ha solo rafforzato questa sua idea. Non parla con Antonio da anni, ed è solo uno di molti.

_A proposito di orridi gusti, fammi vedere come ti sei vestito_

_Scordatelo_

_Potrebbe sfuggirmi qualcosa allora_

_In pubblico_

_O davanti ai tuoi genitori_

_Qualcosa che non vuoi che si sappia_

_Hai vinto_

_Frog_

_Fatti una selfie_

_…_

_Ti odio_

_Mandamela su quest’altro numero però_

_3xx – xxx xxxx_

_Di nuovo un altro numero?_

_Da chi stai cercando di scappare?_

_Mandami quella foto_

Nemmeno la piccola vittoria appena ottenuta gli migliora l’umore. Di malavoglia si fa una foto davanti allo specchio, con le sopracciglia aggrottate per esprimere quanto Francis gli dia sui nervi. Preme tasti a caso, senza capire cosa stia facendo per mandare la foto e aspetta una risposta con la sensazione di aver sbagliato qualcosa.

Il _ping_ di un nuovo messaggio non tarda a farsi sentire ma, anziché una critica sui suoi pessimi gusti in fatto di maglioni e accostamenti di colore, riceve qualcosa di completamente inaspettato.

**_3xx – xxx xxxx_ **

_6 carino_

_foto_

Un uomo, poco più giovane di lui, gli sorride nell’immagine. Come lui, Arthur ha visto solo modelli nelle pubblicità di televisione e giornali; carnagione leggermente abbronzata, capelli biondi, occhi celesti e un sorriso da star di Hollywood, bianchissimo e perfetto, l’uomo nell’immagine non gli sembra nemmeno vero. Nell’immagine si vede solo il suo volto sorridente, un pollice alzato e solo l’inizio del petto che – _oh signore_ – gli pare nudo. Arthur si vorrebbe sotterrare dall’imbarazzo.

_Ki 6?_

Non risponderebbe, se non sapesse che il destinatario della sua foto sa che ha visualizzato tutto e non fosse così incredibilmente bello.

_Numero sbagliato, scusa_

_Come fai a sbagliare # su Whatsapp? XDXD_

Arthur ha un sospetto.

**_Frog_ **

_CHE CAZZO DI NUMERO MI HAI DATO_

_Alfred risponde velocemente, vedo_

_L’hai fatto apposta!_

_Ti ammazzo_

_Quello, Arthur, è il tuo appuntamento stasera_

**_3xx – xxx xxxx_ **

_Ci 6 ankora?_

_Francis Bonnefoy_

_Lo conosci?_

_Franny!_

_tu 6 qll di stasera!_

_Sn Alfred_

_Ma kiamami al_

**_Frog_ **

_Perché diamine l’hai fatto?_

_Per farti passare la paura_

_È davvero bello, non trovi?_

_…_

_Ti odio_

Questa volta Francis ha torto, ma Arthur non ne ricava soddisfazione; si sente ancora più intimidito dalla bellezza di Alfred e decisamente irritato dal suo modo immondo di scrivere.

**_Alfred_ **

_Arthur_

_Artie_

_Franny mi a parlato d te_

_È Arthur_

_Non Artie_

_Che ti ha detto quella rana_

_Ke 6 inglese_

_Fai libri_

_Sono un editore_

_Non faccio libri_

_Uguale_

_Ahahahah_

_Quanti anni hai, Alfred?_

_25_

_Tu?_

_60?_

_TU_

_Ne ho 30, grazie tante_

_Scrv cm 1 vekkio_

_E tu come un teenager_

_Ti avrei dato 16 anni al massimo_

_Hey!_ _L_

_Hai ferito il mio povero cuore_

_Povero  tesoro_

_Grazie Artie_

_Arthur_

_6 il migliore_

_J_

Arthur si scopre a ridacchiare. Alfred gli pare incredibilmente irritante, ma anche piuttosto sveglio e vivace. Al suo confronto, Arthur sembra davvero un sessantenne. L’orologio del suo cellulare lo avvisa che deve finire subito di prepararsi per uscire, ma si scopre un pochino più tranquillo di quanto lo sarebbe stato. Anche se ha paura di essere noioso o troppo irritabile.

_Nn vd l ora di incontrarti_

_Anche io_

_A più tardi, Alfred_

_Ttyl!_

Se dovesse essere sincero, probabilmente perché sotto tortura, Arthur potrebbe ammettere che l’idea di incontrare Alfred di lì a poco lo eccita. Sarebbe però come ammettere che Francis ha ragione – e nessuno vuole questo.

Arriva per primo di fronte al ristorante, un luogo intimo ma non eccessivamente; non vede candele o luci soffuse che diano un’atmosfera romantica che Arthur non sopporta molto, e vede una comitiva di amici discutere allegramente al tavolo proprio vicino all’entrata. Niente pressione. Francis – perché non può essere stato altri che lui – ha scelto bene.

**_Alfred_ **

_Sei in ritardo._

_Arrivo!_

Il messaggio rasserena Arthur. La parte più irrazionale del suo cervello stava già iniziando a temere che Alfred avesse mentito nei messaggi e che avesse deciso di non uscire con lui. Aspetta. Arthur non voleva nemmeno uscire!

Stupido Alfred. E stupido Francis.

“Artie!”

Strano come funzionano i primi incontri. Arthur vede Alfred dal vivo e gli pare diverso dalla foto, pur essendo certamente la stessa persona. Nota qualche imperfezione, il naso un poco storto, i capelli spettinati dalla corsa, scopre che porta gli occhiali e che è più alto di lui di almeno una spanna. La sua voce suona diversamente da come se l’era immaginata. Pare diverso anche lui?

“Alfred”

“Al” sorride lui. Conta come primo incontro questo, anche se si sono parlati via messaggio? In ogni caso si stringono la mano. Alfred sembra entusiasta. Fa un cenno verso il ristorante “Entriamo?”


End file.
